official_oatw_discordcampfandomcom-20200213-history
OATW C7
'''Virtually Possible '''is the seventh challenge of OATW. Team Pawprint wins the challenge. Challenge All three teams were assigned to do all do three tasks in a virtual world: Do a simple parkour course, solve a puzzle and fight each other in an arena. Summary Globe called everyone over to a stage he had set up, he told everyone to put on VR headsets to compete in the next challenge. After the contestants had put on their headsets, they were left in a lobby to mess around with physics stuff and stuff like that. After a while, they had been transported into the parkour course. The first section of the virtual reality challenge was the three part parkour course. The first section was a sprint path, while many of the contestants ran, some walked, and some just didn't give a care in the world. Ender Eye was the first to finish being followed by Turquoise, Fitness Tracker, JSFB and eventually everyone made it to the next section. The second section of the parkour course was parkour jumps, Turquoise was clumsy and falls off the second platform causing his team to lose their first life, Ender Eye was zooming through the jumps and Proklondike falls off making his team lose their first life. Ender Eye and Turquoise nearly fall off but don't, unfortunately, Asteroid does the same mistake but fails to hold on and falls off, making his team lose their first life, then Custard Pudding does the same making her team lose their second life. Eventually, the contestants become less clumsy and make it past the second section after losing one life each, except for Team Marvelous Mayhem who lost 2 lives. The third sector is a spike trap, which for some contestants brought back memories from the first challenge. As soon as Asteroid starting walking he got skewered by a spike, everyone kept their cool and started progressing through the spikes. Fitness Tracker nearly gets skewered but Turquoise helps him escape, then getting pushed aside by Custard Pudding who runs past them. Cat Toy gets skewered but respawns at the end of the traps because his other teammates had made it. The second part of the virtual reality challenge was a puzzle. The puzzle consisted of four mirrors, four different coloured lights, four coloured lightbulbs and a door underneath. Proklondike was the first to figure out the solution for the red light, followed by Turquoise then Asteroid. Then the contestants starting moving the mirrors around to try to solve the other coloured lights (green, blue and yellow). Proklondike eventually manages to find a solution and their team is the first to finish the puzzle room, then Asteroid solves the final light for their team after some trial and error making their team the second to finish. Eventually Turquoise manages to help Cat Toy solve the final light and their team make it through. At this point in time, all teams have three lives remaining. The third part of the virtual reality challenge was the arena brawl. Each team had a specific amount of points to buy loot with, each team had a different amount depending on their time of entry into the arena lobby.